Returner Ranma
by G-Force 1
Summary: It's been a long time but here it is another chapter up and running. I'm starting to forget events so I have to play the game again. Sorry it took so long but better later then never.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Final Fantasy III, (or VI in Japan), is not owned by me you got that? I do not have exclusive rights so there.

Narshe it had been invaded by three soldiers from the empire in Magitech armor. These three were now in front of the frozen esper.

"So this is the esper." Vicks said.

The green haired girl moved her magitech armor in front of the esper.

"Hey what are you doing?" Wedge yelled out.

Strange energies flowed around then Wedge disappeared Magitech armor and all.

"Wedge what happened! Waah!" Vicks disappeared leaving the girl alone with the esper. Energies flashed in between them and a bright flash blinded everything.

(Nerima Japan, in one of the many Ranma universes)

Ranma Saotome is lying down on the roof of the Tendo's house "Geez you'd think she'd appreciate me rescuing her. I actually killed to help her, and what does she do? She ends up treating me even worse then before. I wish something would take me away from all this." Ranma said, as if on cue a bright light enveloped Ranma and when it faded he was gone.

(Narshe)

An aged man walked over to the bed in his house it was occupied by a beautiful young green haired woman. "Hello, are you awake?" He asked.

The woman opened her eyes. "Oh, what happened?" She got out of bed and almost collapsed.

"Careful you're still woozy from the effects of the slave crown." The man said.

"Slave crown?" The girl asked.

The man held out a crude looking crown. "This crown was on your head, you were doing everything they told you to do."

"Who am I? I can't remember." The girl said.

"Try to remember, concentrate." The man said.

The girl thought hard for a few minutes then straightened up. "My name… is Terra."

"Ah, good you're recovering from the slave crown. I have a few things to say to you young lady. I'm from one of the many resistance to the empire we are the Returners. I wish to speak to you about…"

"Open up, give back the Empire's magitech armor!" A gruff voice called out from outside.

"Drat, they found you, take the back exit through the mining caves, and don't forget your friend." The man said.

"My friend?" Terra asked.

"Yes your friend, I found him nearby, he's on the couch over there, take him and go." The man left leaving Terra with the mysterious stranger found alongside her.

Terra approached the couch and looked at the figure. It was a young man, handsome with a pig tail and looked no older then her. She reached down and shook him gently.

The young man groaned and opened his eyes. As soon as he saw her he jumped up and looked around frantically. "W-w-where am I?" He said.

"I don't know myself but we have to get out of here, there seems to be some trouble, I don't have any idea what's going on but we have got to go." Terra said urgently.

The young man looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. "All right I'll go, who are you anyway?"

"My name is Terra Branford." She replied. "And what's your name?"

Ranma smirked. "I'm Ranma Saotome, now let's get out of here." He took Terra's hand and quickly left out the back door.

To be continued.

For days I've dreamed of making a fanfiction with Ranma and Terra. I think the two would go very nicely which made me wonder why not many people seemed to make a x-over with FFIII (VI in Japan). Oh well this is one now.


	2. Got Armor?

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Final Fantasy III, (or VI in Japan), is not owned by me you got that? I do not have exclusive rights so there.

Ranma didn't know what was going on. He had run off with a girl in tow, while half of him expected female wrath from the fiancée brigade, the other half registered something else he by all means wasn't in Nerima anymore.

"I don't like stealing this from Ryoga but… Where on earth am I now!" Ranma yelled out.

"Look up there it's the girl!" A soldier said pointing at the two.

"Oops." Ranma said.

Terra quickly took over leading. "The old man said to take to the mines, hurry." Terra ran with Ranma in hot pursuit. Along the way Terra noticed something about Ranma. "Uh, Ranma right?"

Ranma nodded. "Yep that's my name, what's up?

"Where's your armor? And a weapon, I don't see one." Terra said.

"Armor? I don't need armor. Armor would only slow me down and weapons are useless once taken away." Ranma said.

"Um, Ranma although I can't really remember much right now, I do know that there are very dangerous things here that can kill you if you don't have any armor, and also things that you can't just hit with your fists." Terra said

"What kind of things are we talking about?" Ranma said as they entered the caves only to hear a hiss nearby both spun to face it. "What the hell is that thing?" Ranma said.

"It's a wererat." Terra said brandishing her mithril knife. Ranma quickly leaped at the monster. "Take this!" Ranma kicked the thing in the head. The wererat lurched back but recovered quickly and clawed Ranma's side before he could react. Ranma cried out in pain while Terra rushed in and slashed finishing off the monster.

"Ranma are you all right?" Terra rushed over to Ranma's side.

"Just a scratch, it ain't to bad, man I can't believe I let my guard down like that." Ranma hissed as Terra wrapped his wound with a piece of his shirt.

"That should do it." Terra said blushing slightly at seeing Ranma's well sculpted six pack that was now exposed. "Now do you see the importance of armor?"

"I just let my guard down, it won't happen again." Ranma said.

"Don't say that! Don't be so stubborn!" Terra yelled out then gasped at what she did. Ranma stared at her with wide eyes. "Next time it may not be a scratch Ranma, I-I don't want to lose you." Her gaze went down to the floor.

"What?" Ranma said confused.

Terra sighed. "I have no idea why I'm here, why I was a being controlled by the Empire, it's… It's almost too much to bear. I'm all alone."

Ranma was lost for words he didn't know what to say until finally he said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey you're not alone, I'm here."

"Exactly," Terra said looking straight at him. "And I want to try to keep it that way."

The words hit Ranma hard, he was worrying her to death because of his pride. "Oh, alright when we get out of this I'll go see about getting some armor and a weapon." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you." Terra said.

Ranma grabbed her hand and smirked. "Well come on, I ain't gonna get armor just sitting here, let's go." He began to lead her along, not noticing her blush.

The two were attacked several more times till they reached another cave. "I think this may lead to a way out." Terra said.

Ranma nodded began to walk toward the opening when a group of soldiers came through. "There they are." The leader said.

Ranma pushed Terra behind him and clenched his fists. It didn't look good the soldiers had swords and the looks of it they knew how to use them much better then a certain blue blunder. The soldiers closed in forcing the two to a wall, suddenly the ground gave way and the two fell. Ranma groaned lifting his head seeing Terra lying unconscious. "Terra." Ranma crawled over to her and shook her. "Terra wake up we have to go, they'll be… coming… soo…" Exhausted from the previous fights and his injuries Ranma blacked out.

Meanwhile back at the old man's place. A grey haired man walked in, he had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Locke it's good of you to come steal any good treasure?" The man said.

Locke looked at the old man. "I'm a treasure hunter not a thief!" He calmed down. "So where is she? The girl who fried fifty soldiers in five minutes."

To be continued.

Sorry if this is short. I'm trying to put up a bunch of fics and I'm spread thin. If you guys want longer chapters to read then I'll put them up one at a time within a couple weeks or so.


	3. To Figaro Castle

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Final Fantasy III, (or VI in Japan), is not owned by me you got that? I do not have exclusive rights so there.

"Well if it isn't Locke the thief." The old man said.

"Hey! That's treasure hunter, I'm not a thief." Locke pouted.

"Yes, of course. If you're looking for the girl I sent her and her friend into the mines. Hurry they could be in big trouble." The old man said.

"Alright I'm going." Locke quickly left.

(Narshe Mines)

Locke drops down the hole which Terra and Ranma fell through. "Hey you okay?" Locke shook Ranma. Ranma groaned and sat up.

"Ow, what happened? Terra!" Ranma spun and saw Terra lying still.

"Whoa easy there, she looks unconscious she should be alright." Locke said, then his head snapped up at a noise from further down the caverns.

"There they are we have them trapped." The captain said.

"Damn this doesn't look good." Locke said. Ranma stood up with his fists clenched.

"I ain't giving up without a fight." He said with pure determination.

"Kupo!" Both Locke and Ranma quickly spun at the sound.

"What the heck are those things?" Ranma said.

"What you haven't seen moogles before?" Locke asked. Ranma shook his head. "Well then, these are moogles. Have you come to help?" Locke asked the moogles.

"Kupo! Kupo!" They all cried out.

"Well then, let's get to it." Locke said and pulled out his dirk for combat. Locke and Ranma quickly joined up with two out of the three groups of moogles and began to battle the soldiers that approached them. Finally it came to the commanding officer.

"Alright this is it!" Ranma quickly attacked first with his chestnut fist hitting the officer multiple times before quickly jumping back to avoid his sword. He shook his aching hands. "Damn that armor's hard." Nonetheless Ranma attack had caused some serious damage to the officer. It also gave the time that Mog needed to complete his dance, the Dusk Requiem. With the special attack from the moogle the officer was quickly defeated. Ranma looked at Mog with some healthy respect. "Man for a little guy you pack some power." Mog only smiled and did thumbs up.

Locke smiled at the moogles. "Thank you for the help moogles." The moogles let out a loud "Kupo!" and left. Locke turned to Ranma. "Come on I know a secret exit from here."

Ranma nodded and gathered Terra in his arms and followed Locke to the secret exit. Locke threw a switch and the wall moved, at the same Terra stirred and woke up. "Hey Terra you all right?"

Terra looked up to see the handsome face of Ranma looking down on her, the worried look in his eyes plus the relieved Saotome smile made her do the one thing that all girls… well most girls do in her position, she blushed… a lot. Her arms could easily feel the tight muscles that held her and with how close she was Ranma smelled like…

"Hey Terra! Are you in there!" Ranma used a hand to wave in front of her.

Terra blinked out of her stupor. "Y-Yes I'm fine." Ranma set her down Terra was a bit disappointed but didn't show it. She looked at Locke then she looked back at Ranma with confusion written all over it.

Ranma smiled. "Terra this is… Say I didn't get your name." Ranma said.

Locke bowed. "My name is Locke, Treasure Hunter and Adventurer."

"Well I'm Ranma and this is Terra." Ranma said gesturing to Terra who gave a nod.

"Yes I've heard all about her, let's go before more Narshe soldiers come." Quickly Locke led Ranma and Terra out of the mines and out of Narshe. While traveling to Figaro Castle, Ranma once again let his guard against one of the monsters a Leafer, of course after the scuffle Ranma vowed he would never judge anything by their looks ever again. And true to his word he didn't hold back for anything after that.

"Hey Locke how much longer till we reach this Figaro Castle." Ranma wiped the sweat from his brow. They already have been attacked by some Sand Rays. Ranma was getting tired and he was hot, which is what you'd expect in the desert.

"We'll be there soon, in fact there it is now." Locke pointed at the distant shape that stood in the desert.

"All right I feel like I can drink a lake." Ranma his tired strides became energized at the sight of salvation. Along the way they were attacked by two more groups of monsters, the fights didn't last long since no one gets in the way of a tired, hungry, and thirsty Saotome. When the group finally made it to the castle Terra had to pull Ranma off the guard to the main entrance as the young martial artist was terrorizing the poor man with his demands for water. The group was quickly led to the throne room. Ranma took another gulp from his mug as King Edgar walked up to them it was his fourth one since arriving.

Edgar came up to Terra and looked her up and down. Terra blinked. "What?"

Edgar turned away. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help admiring such a beautiful young woman."

Ranma choked on his water. 'Just great someone who thinks he's Kuno.' He thought.

"What are you trying to pull here?" Terra asked.

"Hm, I guess my technique is getting rusty." Edgar muttered and left with Locke.

"I guess another girl would find him dashing but… me." Terra hung her head.

"Hey Terra, don't think that, all that sweet talk doesn't do anything, trust me." Ranma said.

"Really? Well then Ranma how would you tell a girl you're interested?" Terra asked sincerely.

Ranma was taken aback. "Well… I, uh…well you see…um… I guess I don't really know. You see girls seem to be drawn to me, but I never really liked a girl y'know?"

Terra nodded. "I think so… so Ranma what would happen if I said I liked you?"

The martial artist spit the water he was drinking than looked over at Terra with a face redder than her outfit. "Well, I um."

Terra giggled at Ranma's antics, it was… cute. "I was joking Ranma."

Ranma scratched his head. "Y-Yeah, I knew that."

Terra giggled again before walking toward the exit. "Come on, I think Locke should be done talking to Edgar by now."

"Uh sure." Ranma followed after her his mind in a jumble. 'Why did I act like that?' He thought. Outside Edgar told Locke to show Terra to her room. Terra asked if Ranma could come. Ranma immediately asked for his own room after he was sure that Terra was comfortable. She was his link after all, the first person he met and she was cute too. Of course he wasn't going to say that.

"This is your room and Ranma your room is next door. So I'll leave you two alone." Locke left quickly.

Ranma looked around. "Well this place looks comfortable."

"Why are they doing this? I used to be a soldier of the Empire." Terra said.

"Hey you ain't going into that speech again are you?" Ranma said facing her. "Locke told me on the way here that you had a piece of junk on your head that made you do things. So don't go blaming yourself for stuff that you weren't in control of."

"I guess your right…" Terra hung her head. "But still, just thinking of what I have done even if I wasn't aware of it, its… its…" Terra began to sob putting Ranma in a very difficult position

'Oh shit she's crying.' He thought. 'What'd I do? I totally suck on helping girls, and I usually get pummeled in the end.' Ranma looked at Terra again. 'Oh well I get hit, I get hit.' Ranma came right up to Terra with a serious face. "Cut that out! What you did is in the past this is now. So the Empire did some nasty stuff to you. Well moping around for stuff they made you do isn't gonna help. You got to suck it up and pay them back tenfold for what they did." Ranma braced himself for the inevitable pounding, but after a few seconds he opened his eyes to see Terra staring at him with wet eyes.

"Ranma…" Terra lunged forward grabbing onto Ranma and buried her face into his chest where she continued sobbing but not in sadness.

Ranma stiffened expecting Akane or the other fiancées to come crashing in yelling. But as the seconds ticked away he relaxed grasping at the fact that they would not be coming to unleash their crazy punishment. Instinctively he gently enveloped Terra in a hug, the warm pleasant yet uneasy feeling he got from this was more so then when he saw Akane smile. He truly felt really… good.

Terra continued to cry but couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as Ranma took her in his arms. 'What is this feeling?' She thought. Briefly she looked up to see Ranma in a state of deep thought. 'Why do I feel like this? Is this how it's supposed to feel? Is this how… love is supposed to feel?'

To Be Continued.

Hey finally finished this chapter. Yes I skipped a few spots remember this is mostly about Ranma and Terra so I'll be following them not everyone else. Which is also why I'm starting a scenario vote. As you all know FFIII plays different scenarios, thus I'm putting up votes for the upcoming scenarios of Locke, Sabin, or Edgar, Terra and Baron. For those who don't know well get some info and go with it either way it's going to be good. Cast your vote and only one per author, that's right author. Sorry fans out there, but I don't want people casting votes and changing their web names. Authors will have to be signed in, the voting ends when I come to the scenario options in the next chapter. Since I'm working one chapter every few weeks for each of my stories, you have a lot of time so cast your vote and pray you make it. P.S the next story chapter is for the E.K.A series so three chapters so you have at least a month to get votes in.


	4. Escape to South Figaro

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Final Fantasy III, (or VI in Japan), is not owned by me you got that? I do not have exclusive rights, so there.

Ranma left Terra in her room and immediately got lost in the big castle. "Ah damn. I leave to find the toilet and I get lost." Ranma cursed himself, regretting drinking all that water when he came here. He had just managed to exit a door to the surface when he almost got run over by some creepy character wearing some outrageously bright clothing.

"Out of my way you clumsy oaf!" He yelled out barging right past Ranma with two Imperial guards right behind him.

"Hey what was that-" Ranma was cut off when Locke quickly pulled him aside and Edgar took his place before Kefka.

"Greetings Kefka, what brings you all the way out here to my castle?" Edgar asked.

"The Empire is looking for a girl and word is she passed through here." Kefka said glaring at Edgar like he was a piece of trash.

"A girl? Why would you be interested in a single girl?" Edgar asked.

"Oh nothing it's just something of small importance." Kefka said. "So is she here?"

By now Ranma figured out that the guy with the loud outfit was looking for Terra and may be the one who caused all the trouble to her. Locke was having a hell of a time trying to stop Ranma from ripping Kefka a new one.

Edgar sweatdropped at the sight behind the Imperial general but kept his composure. "Hmmm that's quite difficult, you see there are so many girls here it's like grains of sand you can't keep track of all of them."

Kefka's grin turned sinister. "Than by all means I hope you are telling the truth Edgar for the sake of Figaro." Kefka then turned and left, passing by a recently calmed down Ranma who glared daggers at Kefka. As soon as the Imperial general left Edgar stormed up to Ranma.

"What the hell were you thinking? That's Kefka one of the Empires Generals you could have put us in a lot of trouble.

Ranma continued to glare at where Kefka walked out of the castle. "That guy, he's the one who did all those bad things to Terra I just know it."

Locke snorted. "I wouldn't doubt it Kefka is a bastard with little regard for property damage or loss of life, I wouldn't put it beneath him to do stuff like that."

Edgar nodded in agreement. "But still Figaro is supposed to be allies with the Empire, so please keep a low profile especially with Kefka."

Ranma looked disgusted for a bit then sighed. "Okay I won't punch his lights out. Oh and which way is the toilets?" Ranma asked. Edgar blinked and pointed toward another door where Ranma promptly ran inside.

"He's a strange one, where'd you pick him up Locke?" Edgar asked.

Locke shrugged. "Well I picked him up along with Terra. Looks like they were both together in Narshe, funny thing is I never heard of the Empire having someone accompanying Terra when she under their control."

"Yes indeed… you said he had no armor and no weapons?" Edgar asked.

Locke nodded. "Yep none whatsoever but he's quite proficient in the martial arts."

Edgar looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "I think we have some armor around here and I'll see if we have any weapons he might like."

"That would be a lot of help Edgar, thank you." Locke said.

Edgar nodded and went off to inform one of his servants. Meanwhile Ranma finally found the toilets and now was trying to find his way back to his room. After ten minutes he came upon a large room which was empty, it had plenty of space with beds lined around the walls but left a large clearing in the middle of the room there were also a lot of flowers in the room. Ranma saw this as a perfect place to train for a bit before going back to searching for his room. He started off with a few light kata's and workouts then he began to focus his ki to form a ki blast… and found out he couldn't do it.

"Huh?" Ranma looked at his hands. What's wrong with me? Why can't I focus my ki?" Ranma tried again to form a ki ball, and yet again all with the same result his battle aura was blazing but he couldn't focus it. It felt like something was resisting the ki he was producing preventing him from forming it into anything. He tried focusing it to up his reflexes and strength and found out with a bit of effort that he could do it. Whatever was blocking his ability to harness ki it seemed that it could be overcome, providing he trained hard and got even better then the level he was before he got here, wherever here was.

Determined to get his advanced techniques back he took off his shirt and began going into intense kata at a pace that was inhuman. Unfortunately Ranma's little training session was cut short when the occupants of the room came back.

Now the servant girls here work very hard. They are also very pretty, many guards engage in conversation with them in hopes of getting closer. These girls are very used to it of course and only a few actually have a boyfriend. Edgar often attempts to swoon these girls at a constant basis and not much gets to these girls that is until they walked into the room with dirty clothes and wearing robes after just finishing their baths. They got one big eyeful of a shirtless Ranma beads of sweat were forming on his body as he went through his kata.

Ranma was so focused on improving himself he made an unfortunate mistake of not using his senses to detect the presence of others. When he finally did finish he got a round of applause that surprised him greatly. Turning he saw many of the maids clapping while more than a few were staring at him in a way that he was too familiar with. Not knowing what else to do he scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Hi my names Ranma."

Ten seconds later…

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Ranma bolted out of the maid's chamber with a stampede behind him. This time however they weren't wielding brooms and other blunt objects. They wielded little cards with names, and rendezvous points. Ranma and the stampede proceeded to wreck havoc inside castle Figaro. He passed by a surprised Locke and Edgar. Both wondered how the heck did he get the entire maid force to chase him like dogs to a bitch in heat. This continued until Ranma finally lost his pursuers and found his way back to his room where he slept uneasily for the night.

The next morning…

Ranma's nose twitched and he groggily sat up in bed. "What's that smell? Smells like something's burning… Fire!" Ranma leapt out of bed and found his clothes were gone replaced with a kung fu suit and beside it was a mithril dagger. Not one to complain especially with a fire going on somewhere in the castle Ranma whipped on the suit and stuck the dagger into his belt. Rushing out of his room he soon found Terra on the parapet with Locke. "What's going on?" Ranma asked.

Locke nodded his head toward the main structure. "It's Kefka he set fire to the castle."

Ranma looked to see Edgar arguing with Kefka then finally the king of Figaro leapt off the structure and onto… a giant chicken? Well it looked like a giant chicken. He heard Kefka laugh and heard Edgar yell for them to jump and that's what they did. Ranma found himself riding a giant yellow chicken. "What the hell is this thing?" Ranma asked as his mount began to ride away from the castle.

"You've never seen a chocobo before?" Locke asked.

"I've never seen any of this stuff in this crazy place." Ranma said. The men looked surprised but Terra didn't seem to mind it at all. A loud rumbling was heard and Ranma turned to see Figaro castle sinking into the sand, and when the last tower disappeared beneath the desert he laughed at the sight of Kefka right where the castle was, stuck head first in the sand. Kefka pulled his head from the sand and spat he waved frantically at the two imperial soldiers in magitech armor.

"After them you idiots or it's your heads." He yelled out. The two soldiers immediately pursued the riders and began to catch up really fast.

Ranma bit his lip his ride was really fast he had to admit, maybe going about forty maybe forty-five mph. But the soldiers in the tin cans were catching up.

"We have to fight." Edgar said stopping his chocobo and dismounted. Ranma nodded grimly and like wise did the same. The four stood against the magitech equipped soldiers. The battle was a very long and dangerous one, but thanks to some of Edgar's weaponry like the auto crossbow and Ranma's chestnut fist. They were able to beat back the soldiers wearing magitech armor. Ranma was actually surprised he could do some damage with the dagger he had. The group had left Kefka raging after them in the desert as they passed by him on their mounts.

"This is great." Locke said. "After we get through the caves we'll be able to get to the Returner camp."

"Returner?" Terra asked.

"Yes." Edgar said. "We're Returners the resistance group against the Empire."

"Who was that man? I… I was scared of him." Terra asked.

"That was Kefka a general of the Empire." Locke replied.

"Yeah and the next time I meet that loud mouth I'm gonna beat him up good." Ranma said. Terra giggled finding Ranma's words very comforting and cute.

"It looks like the Empire wants Terra back." Locke said. "And it doesn't matter if they have to go through an ally get her.

"All this because of me?" Terra stated sadly. "Just because I can do magic?"

"Well no one can do those things like you do Terra…" Edgar started then stopped when he saw Terra slow her mount and looking very sad. He received a mean glare from Ranma who walked his chocobo next to Terra's. "I'm sorry Terra I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Why was I born with this? All this destruction and death just because I can use magic." Terra said.

Ranma thought of how everyone treated him because of his curse and the times they, and even himself exploited it. It was hard realizing he might turn into a girl half the time for the rest of his life. But this girl had this ability all her life and he seriously doubted the Empire used it for anything good. "Terra just because you can do magic doesn't mean nothing you're still a person, a special person with something different. I can't ever say that I understand how you feel. But know this the Empire is not going to lay another hand on you for their purposes again as long as I'm here. That's a promise." Ranma said and was actually quite shocked when he said those words.

Terra looked at Ranma feeling really comforted by his words. "Thanks Ranma." She said and smiled. Ranma couldn't help thinking how cute she was when she smiled.

"Right so let's head on over to Figaro cave and onto South Figaro. Edgar said. The four rode their chocobos to Figaro cave where on of Edgar's riders stood watch over.

"King Edgar!" The soldier said.

"Head back to the castle and inform them that we are safe." Edgar said. With a salute the rider mounted his chocobo and rode off. "Well let's go inside." Edgar led the way into the cave. Within the cave they found a spring that helped heal their wounds. "We better hurry the Empire will most likely attack South Figaro soon."

Edgar led the way and along the way they were attacked by a variety of creatures. They wandered off a few times but ending up finding chests with items in it. Then at the last stretch they were attacked again Ranma didn't know what they were, they looked like giant purple wasps. It didn't matter though, Edgar's auto crossbow all of them were put down… except one. This one attacked Terra, but before Ranma could leap to rescue her a ball of flame burst from her hands and engulfed the monster. Ranma was very impressed. Edgar was in shock.

"What's wrong Edgar? You look like you've seen a ghost." Locke asked.

"D-d-did you see that?" Edgar stammered.

Locke glanced at Terra who was looking a bit down at the moment. Ranma was nearby wiping his dagger. "Yeah she handles herself real well doesn't she?"

"That was incredible! She cast magic! M-A-G-I-C! MAGIC!" Edgar shouted.

Locke's eyes went wide. "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MAGIC?" He turned to Terra. "Terra how'd you do that?"

Terra became a bit embarrassed. "Well I did say I was born with it and…"

"But that was incredible and…" Locke stopped when he felt the air seem to drop several degrees. Both he and Edgar looked toward Ranma who stared back in a very icy glare. No mistaking the silent warning. "Do not hassle Terra"

"Right, Terra that's a very special ability you have." Edgar said.

"Indeed, it's a very special talent you shouldn't be sad about it." Locke added.

Terra smiled at their words. "Thank you Edgar… Locke." Terra gave them a wink, and both men swooned. Terra turned her attention to Ranma. She knew even in his silence he was a factor in this. The terrified looks on Locke and Edgar when they glanced in his direction were proof enough "Thank you Ranma."

Ranma became puzzled. "But I didn't do nothin."

Terra giggled. "You were there, and that's more then enough. Especially for me." She also winked at Ranma who in turned smiled. Terra turned to look at Locke an Edgar only to see the two men still swooning. "Hey you stop swooning. The exit is right in front of us." Terra said. This snapped the men out of their trances and the group moved onto South Figaro.

Ranma lagged a bit behind as his thoughts went back to Nerima. 'Will I ever get back to Nerima? Will I ever see Ucchan, Akane, and the others again' He thought. A pair of hands grabbed one of his arms. Looking up he saw Terra pulling him in the direction of South Figaro.

"Come on hurry Ranma." She smiled playfully and kept trying to move him. The smile broke Ranma from his thoughts of home.

'I think, I'll think about home later.' He thought and let Terra start pulling him toward the town.

To be continued.

Phew it's done, sorry about the long wait. These past two months have been crazy. I had to sign up for classes at my local community college but I had work at the National Park I don't get back till the weekend and even then I hardly have time to type. Then my college tells one of my classes was cancelled but in reality it wasn't. So my mom was getting all crazy with me because I wouldn't have enough credits for medical coverage. So I had to go browsing around trying to find a class that sorta matched my goals. In short it was a big frenzy and only now I've found some break time to type. I'm already starting on War Angel Ranma's second chapter, So will somebody please tell that guy who's spamming my review box to stop, it's getting there. I have a life too like everyone else. There are times when things get difficult and will interfere with my fanfiction.


	5. Seperate Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Final Fantasy III (VI) now that I have that cleared up, ready the story.

Ranma yawned as he sat up from the bed. It was nice feeling to wake up in a soft bed for once, a change from the sleeping bag and futon mattresses. "Good morning Ranma." Ranma turned to see Terra also up she was in the process of putting on her boots. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did." Ranma said and stretched feeling the slightly out of place joints pop back into place. "I feel great, how bout you?"

"I slept well." Terra said smiling and pulled back her hair to make a ponytail.

Ranma got out of the bed and heard Terra squeak. He looked down to see he was in his boxers and muscle shirt. 'Okay so that was a bad idea.' He thought as he quickly whipped the blankets off the bed to cover himself.

Terra was red in the face she turned around to hide her blush and fumbled with her sword belt. "Ranma do be careful I am in this room too you know."

"Sorry my bad." Ranma said embarrassed. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Terra finished buckling her sword belt before she replied. "We're going to get supplies first then we'll head for the Returner headquarters. I think we should get you some better weapons Ranma you don't seem very keen about using that dagger."

"Not used to using weapons." Ranma replied and quickly changed into his kung-fu suit. "You can turn around now I'm dressed."

Terra turned back and sighed in relief. "Locke and Edgar went ahead to gather information about the Empires movement they said they told the inn to prepare a breakfast for us when we get down."

"Breakfast?" Ranma perked up he quickly grabbed Terra's hand and was out the door. "Let's go!" Terra could only let out a surprised yelp before she was suddenly yanked from her spot and out the door.

Half an hour later Ranma and Terra were out of the inn Terra sported a large sweat drop after witnessing Ranma's eating habits. "Ranma next time please slow down."

"Why what's wrong with how I eat?" Ranma asked.

"Well it… It makes me uncomfortable." Terra said truthfully.

Ranma blinked and looked embarrassed. "Oh… Okay I'll try to eat slower next time."

"Thank you." Terra said with a relieved smile. Ranma eyes slightly glazed at the smile but soon snapped out of his daze when Terra poked him in the cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Ranma said blushing slightly and looked away. He blinked when he noticed a sign with a broadsword design carved in it. "Hey I bet this is a weapons shop. Maybe we can get some better stuff here." Ranma took Terra's hand and led her into the store.

"Hello how may I help you?" The shop owner asked.

"I'm looking around for something that more suited for my tastes." Ranma said.

"Well what do you seek for a weapon sir?" The shop owner asked.

"Well something like…" Ranma's eyes wandered on something and he quickly pointed. "That! That's what I want!" The shop owner followed his hand and saw it point directly to a pair of steel tonfa. The points on the shorter end were sharpened to a point giving it dangerous stabbing potential. The tonfa wasn't a very popular weapon and only a few martial artists used it. Luckily for Ranma at least one pair of tonfa were usually lying around in every weapon store.

"The tonfa I see, it's only 300 GP for this fine pair." The owner said.

Ranma nodded and turned to Terra. "You find anything you like?" He asked. Terra nodded and pointed to the mithril sword.

"Ah that is a fine weapon it's 600 GP for it." The owner said.

Ranma and Terra quickly unhooked their coin pouches and began to count out the amount. Soon 900 GP was laid out and then received 100 back when they sold their daggers.

"This weapon looks really strange Ranma, are you sure you want to use these?" She asked.

"Trust me Terra these are good weapons especially if you know how to use them. Ranma looked around and frowned. "Where's Edgar and Locke you'd think they'd have found us by now"

"And indeed we did." Ranma and Terra turned to see the said pair walking up to them. "The Empire is moving quickly their eyes are trained here in South Figaro, it won't be long before they reach here. We better be long gone before they do." Locke said.

"Where is the Returner base?" Terra asked.

"Up in Mount Kolts. We'll have to take the path up that will lead us to a valley. Returner headquarters is based there." Edgar said.

"That's a lot of ground to cover on foot." Ranma said. "And the Empire has those magi whatchamacallits with them it's going to be tough staying ahead of them."

"We're going up to the cave entrance by chocobo, that should give us some time." Edgar said.

"Those oversized chicken things again?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Edgar said. Ranma slumped his shoulders he felt uncomfortable riding the giant birds.

"Let's get going the sooner we leave the better." Locke stated, the group walked over to a nearby chocobo stable and rented four birds. Soon they were riding out of South Figaro.

"I'll never get used to this." Ranma muttered as gripped the reins of his chocobo.

"You're doing fine Ranma, don't be so nervous." Terra pulled up beside him.

"Sorry Terra, it's just I ain't used toriding anything, I usually walk or run." Ranma said kind of embarrassed that he was admitting his nervousness.

"It's alright Ranma I guess it is kind of strange to ride on a giant bird." Terra said.

"Thanks Terra, don't worry about it I'll probably get used to it." Ranma said steadying himself in his saddle as best as he could. After about an hour of riding the group arrived in front of a cave and the chocobo's would go no further.

"End of the line." Locke said as he dismounted, the others followed suit and soon after the chocobo's headed back to the stables on their own like they were trained to do.

"We go in from here and hopefully we will reach the Returner Headquarters before the Empire takes South Figaro." Edgar said.

Terra looked at Ranma curiously as he gazed up at the mountain his eyes were narrow and scanning the land above him. "What's wrong Ranma?"

"I sense some strong auras up there can't tell exactly where but they're up there all right." Ranma said. He looked at Terra. "I think we should move with caution one of those auras is filled with hate."

Terra nodded relaying the message to Locke and Edgar who also nodded. Together they all entered the cave. It was several brutal hours in the caves they fought many monsters and when they finally reached the peak the found someone blocking the exit to the valley and he had two enormous bear-like monsters with him. 'This aura of hate." Ranma thought. 'It's coming from him.'

But before Ranma could say anything Edgar had already called out to the man.

"You've been sent after me haven't you?" The man said.

"I think you have us mixed up with somebody." Locke said nervously.

"Silence! I won't let anyone take me in. You'll have to kill me first." The man signaled to the monstrous creatures beside him to attack and the battle was joined.

While Edgar, Locke and Terra fought against the monsters Ranma personally took on the man, it was clear to Ranma that his opponent was quite proficient in the martial arts. "I must admit you are not bad." The man said as the two separated.

"I aim to be the best." Ranma said wiping some blood from the side of his mouth.

"Still you will not defeat me." The man raised his arms again Ranma braced himself his tonfa crossed to guard from the attack until someone landed in front of him.

"Vargas!" The newcomer yelled out.

"Well if it isn't Sabin." Vargas yelled out.

"How could you do that Vargas! How could you do you old man in like that?" Sabin yelled out.

Ranma blinked. "The guy he was fighting killed his own father? Frowning Ranma took up position by the newcomer.

"That senile old fool was going to name you his successor, he was going to choose you over me his own son." Vargas said.

"You're wrong Vargas, Duncan was going to name you his successor not me." Sabin said.

"Silence! Enough of your lies now feel my power." Vargas concentrated and released a ki blast of wind it blew Edgar, Terra and Locke aside but Ranma remained with Sabin able to withstand the ki attack. "I see you've grown strong Sabin. I also see that the runt I was fighting isn't half bad."

Sabin looked at Ranma appraisingly before fixing his gaze on Vargas. "Very well Vargas we will fight."

"Yes this is exactly what I want." Vargas said.

Sabin shot a look at Ranma who reluctantly nodded and slid his tonfa back into his belt it wasn't his fight. The fight was brutal but Ranma could already see the difference in skill and power. Also one who fought with the cool head was most likely win and Vargas was at boiling point. Sabin took out Vargas permanently with the pummel technique ending the fight.

"Sabin!" Edgar yelled out startling Sabin

"Brother?" He said.

"Yes it's your brother you big oaf." Edgar said.

"He's your brother?" Terra asked after she finished fussing over the few bruises and scratches Ranma got in his fight. "I thought he was a body builder who wandered away from his gym.

"A body builder huh?" Sabin laughed heartily then his gaze became serious. "I heard what happened at Figaro castle but you're not one to be brought down so easily."

"Figaro castle still stands but now we are heading to the Returner headquarters." Edgar said.

Sabin flexed a muscle. "Any room in your party for a muscle head like me?" He asked.

"Your help would be welcomed brother." Edgar said the two brothers nodded to each other. "Let's go everyone.

After a few more caverns and battling monsters the group finally arrived at the Returner hideout. After some rest the group was called to meet with Baron.

"So this is the girl who wields magic." Baron said. "She has destroyed many towns while she was with the empire."

Terra looked downtrodden and Ranma looked furious. "Hey gramps cut that out, she had no control over herself when she did those things."

"Do you know she's killed over fifty of the empires soldiers frying them with her magic because of her lost control?" Baron said.

"Shut up old man!" Ranma clenched his fists ready to pound Baron.

"Calm down Ranma." Sabin placed both hands on Ranma's shoulders using his superior strength to keep Ranma in his spot.

"I ain't calming down! Not until the geezer apologizes to Terra." Ranma's hands twitched as he glared at Baron.

"Ranma…" Ranma turned to see Terra looking at him still sad. "It's alright Ranma because what he says is all true even though I don't remember." Tears formed in her eyes then she turned and ran out the door. Ranma gave one last glare at Baron and followed after her.

"Such suffering from those so young." Baron said he turned to the remaining members. "The empires moving fast we must plan now."

Ranma found Terra outside of the hideout entrance. "Hey Terra you okay?" He asked.

"Why?" She said turning to him.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Why me? Why must I be able to wield magic, what did I do to get this power? Why must all this suffering need to come from this?" Tears began to stream down her face.

"Terra I…" Ranma closed his mouth he was at a lost for words.

"Ranma why am I like this?" Terra's eyes focused on Ranma they were full of desperation, desperation for answers.

"Terra… I don't know?" Ranma said seeing her eyes once again fill with sadness made him feel like he failed in his duty of protecting her. He knew he had to say something, there might be consequences from his words but he knew he had to say something to push back that sadness because he just couldn't stand seeing it any longer.

"But it doesn't matter." He said,Terra's sadness gave way to curiosity. "So what you can wield magic, so what no one else can. It doesn't matter you are still a person Terra, a special person not a freak." 'After all I'm the only freak here.' Ranma added to in his thoughts. "Besides you're to cute to be a freak." He said then blinked, he didn't mean to add that in.

Terra blushed at Ranma's final words. "Thank you Ranma." She brushed the remaining tears from her face then on an impulse she walked up to Ranma and wrapped her arms around his chest pulling him so her head rested against his chest. Ranma blushed at the intimate gesture part of him panicked as the instinct of a certain tomboy would come rushing to bash his head in flashed red alert, however that instinct was slowly becoming lax a steadily growing part of his mind told him to do something else and he decided to do so.

Terra felt Ranma's arms wrap around her lower back her mind felt at ease now with her body against Ranma's and his arms around her she felt safe. She enjoyed the strange sensation that she was experiencing more and more lately for the few minutes that passed by until Baron came out.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I wish to speak with Terra if you don't mind?" Baron said.

Ranma glared at Baron and was about to tell him off when he felt Terra touch his cheek, looking back at her she saw her shaking her head and reluctantly the two separated Ranma excused himself and went back into the caves leaving Baron to talk with Terra. A few minutes later while waiting near the entrance Terra came back inside followed by Baron. Ranma was immediately at her side not giving Baron a second thoughtas he walked by. "What happened, did he hurt you or something?" Ranma balled his fists at the thought of Baron hurting Terra in any way.

Terra shook her head. "He asked me if I would be the Returners ray of hope."

Ranma blinked. "And what'd you say?" He asked.

Terra shook her head. "How can I be anyone's hope, after all I've done how could anyone see me as their ray of hope?

"Terra…" Before Ranma could say anything else a bloodied and beaten figure stumbled into the hideout. Terra screamed and Ranma was by the man's side yelling for assistance as he tried to use the torn clothes to bandage the wounds.

"This is a scout we sent what happened to him?" Baron asked.

The scout rasped out his final words before he expired. "South…Figaro… has fallen… the…empire is…comiiiinnnngggg."

"This is bad we didn't expect them to move so fast. We need to go evacuate the headquarters now." Baron said.

Edgar turned to Locke. "Locke would you…" Locke cut him off.

"Yeah I know, someone has to stay behind and slow down the empire's advance." Locke said.

"Good luck to you." Edgar said.

Locke turned to Terra. "I'm off Terra, I'll be back but a word of caution. Do not let a certain king who's name shall not be spoken get anywhere near…"

"Locke!" Edgar yelled out.

Locke smirked and turned to Ranma. "And you make sure that he stays in line."

Ranma smiled. "He should if he knows what's good for him." Ranma cracked his knuckles while grinning evilly at a flinching Edgar. Locke left leaving the Returners.

"We should head quickly to Narshe, I have a raft which we can take us most of the way there." Baron said.

Ranma blanched at the mention of a raft and Terra noticed. "What's wrong Ranma?" She asked.

"Uh it's nothing Terra." Ranma lied but we all know how bad Ranma is at lying.

"Don't need to be embarrassed Ranma, it's alright if you don't know how to swim." Terra said.

"Oh I swim fine Terra, it's just that I…" Ranma was cut off when Baron shouted.

"We need to move now, follow me." Baron took off down the passage followed closely behind by the rest of the group. They arrived at the raft and Ranma looked extremely nervous when he saw the rickety looking raft they were going to ride down the very fast rapids of the river.

"It'll be alright Ranma." Terra assured.

"Terra it's not the river, or the raft, or the water it's the fact that I haven't really told you everything about myself yet." Ranma said.

"Is it important?" Terra asked curiously.

"Well that depends on what you think it's…" Ranma was cut off by Baron's urgent shout.

"Hurry up we must go now!" Baron shouted without another word the group boarded the raft Ranma being the last to board and did so very cautiously. When the mooring rope was cut the raft shot off down the rapids. Ranma stuck to the very center of the raft flinching at each splash occurred at the edges of the raft.

"Will you be all right Ranma?" Terra asked worrying about Ranma's behavior.

"Terra I got to tell you. You see when I was sixteen I got into an accident." Ranma said.

"What sort of accident?" Terra asked.

"A training accident, you see we were training at a forbidden training grounds it was known for it's springs and the thing about these springs is that they are magical." Ranma said.

"So you have magic where you come from as well?" Terra said surprised.

"Yeah I've seen my share of magic… wait? That isn't the point. The thing is had an accident while training there and I fell into one of the springs because of that whenever I get wet I…" Ranma was once again interrupted when Edgar shouted an alarm when some monsters attacked the raft. It continued like this for a while every few minutes a monster or group of monsters attacked either by air or from the water, it gave no chance for Ranma to tell Terra about his curse. Finally the attacks seemed to subside and Ranma once again tried to tell Terra, unfortunately something decided to attack.

"Eheheheheh looks like I have a platter of tasty morsels." Ultros said cackling.

"Hey! Let go of the raft you overgrown pile of takoyaki!" Ranma shouted very pissed to be interrupted yet again.

"Heheheheh I'm going to eat you all!" Ultros declared then howled in pain when Ranma stomped on one of his tentacles. "Why you little… I'm gonna get you for that!"

Talk is cheap." Ranma said dropping into a stance.

The battle was fierce despite his somewhat comical impression at first Ultros was a surprisingly worthy foe. That is until finally the overgrown octopus ducked under the water.

"Is it gone?" Edgar asked as they looked at the water on all sides of the raft.

"Actually I think he's under the raft." Ranma said.

"Ewwww! Something slimy just touched me!" Terra screamed.

"Terra!" Ranma leaped and scooped Terra up and placed her in the center of the raft. "Are you all right?"

"Just sickened and slimy." Terra said as she touched her leg and it came away with a slimy looking string.

"Why that no good." Ranma's anger temporarily clouded his judgment. "I'm gonna give it a taste of my chestnut fist." He leaped over the raft and at the last second realized what he did. "Ah shit." He mutteredbefore hehit the water.

"Hey! Wait forme too Ranma!" Sabin leaped into the water as well.

"Do you think they're all right?" Baron asked.

"Sabin and Ranma they should be all right, they'll be back any second." Edgar said soon after he was done two figures were launched from the water in front of the raft. "There they are..." Edgar said and watched as the figures overshot and sailed away from the raft. "And there they go." Edgar finished blandly.

"Ranma!" Terra yelled out as she watched the pigtailed martial artist sail off, although there was something peculiar about Ranma now. "When was Ranma ever a redhead?" She muttered but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

The group was separated as Ranma and Sabin were washed away on a different route. Terra will be worried the entire time as she makes her way to Narshe. Meanwhile Sabin and Ranma washed up on shore, Sabin was the first to stir and the first to get up. He shook his head and looked around. Man where the heck am I?" He pounded a fist into his palm. "That's right me and Ranma got separated from brother and the others. He spotted a soaked redheaded girl nearby starting to get up.

"Are you all right ma'am?" Sabin helped the girl up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Sabin." Ranma said ringed water from her clothes.

"Do I know you?" Sabin's instincts kicked in the girl before him knew his name but he was sure he'd never seen her before although she looked oddly familiar.

Ranma looked down at her assets and sighed. "It's a long story but in a pinch I'm Ranma." She said.

To be continued.

Author notes: All right I'm finally done, news flash people, I'm going to try and put up the next chapter of War Angel Ranma up as soon as possible. Long story short, I'm going on vacation. I'm leaving my island home for the far side of the mainland Orlando Florida.

I know I said I'm going to add another chapter to Ranma Crusade and start a new story but I haven't started on R.C and the new story is only a half a page length right now. Also when I get back I'm going to start my summer job that means less time to write, sorry folks. To wet your appetites I've procured a Dead or Alive 4 strategy guide and have been studying it, ideas are forming but will not take shape until I get the game and the system. But to give you a little hint of what I'm thinking I'll give a fast rundown.

More dark, more dramatic, more romance, (bet you girls just love that) more action, and of course more fiancées (When will it end)


	6. Atrocity to Humanity

Author notes: It's been a long time but here it is the next chapter to this long awaited fic I thank everyone for your support.

Sabin blinked and rubbed his eyes and gave Ranma a once over. "Excuse me for being skeptical miss, but Ranma is a young man and you definitely aren't a young man." Sabin pointed at Ranma-chan's most prominent assets.

Ranma groaned at Sabin's skepticism. "It's a curse alright? Long story short, cursed pools fell in change into a girl with cold water and change back with hot." Ranma said.

Sabin still looked skeptical and Ranma sighed. "Look let's get some hot water and you'll see." Ranma looked around and narrowed her eyes as she spotted something in the distance. "I see a house over there it shouldn't take too long to get there." She started off and Sabin followed confused and skeptical but unwilling to let the young woman who claimed to be Ranma alone in this monster filled land. It was a short hike without any incidents and the pair ended up at the house beside the well was a really shady looking ninja and his dog when the two approached the dog growled and both wisely decided to talk to the ninja later and opted to go into the house.

Five minutes later…

A male Ranma exited the house followed by wide-eyed Sabin. "I can't believe what I've just witnessed." Sabin said as they exited the house.

"Well believe it because it's no illusion I did transform from a girl to a guy." Ranma replied turning to Sabin.

"Ranma… not to be rude or anything but are you…" Sabin was cut off by Ranma before he could finish.

"I'm a guy!" He shouted. "Cursed to change into a girl, not cursed to change into a boy got it?" Ranma asked.

"Got it." Sabin replied with his hands forward. Ranma exhaled sharply through his nostrils then his eyes settled on the ninja and his dog again they cautiously approached. Both he and Sabin were completely lost and had no idea which direction Narshe was, the man in the house was pretty much off his rocker so they needed someone to help point them in the right direction at least.

"Uh excuse me sir." Ranma asked switching his gaze between the ninja and the dog he wasn't sure who would be the bigger threat. "Uh sir we're kinda lost, we want to get to Narshe but we're not sure which way to go." Okay sure usually Ranma wouldn't ask for directions after all men didn't ask for directions however screw that right now he was in a freakin different world and he wasn't about to go wandering around blindly in it.

The ninja slowly turned his head toward Ranma and Sabin both tensed as his gaze settled on them. After a brief pause the ninja finally spoke up. "The route to Narshe is heavily occupied with forces from the empire. They are laying siege to Doma castle I will accompany you however be warned I will leave when I want too." The ninja stated.

Both Ranma and Sabin were quite surprised by the ninja. "Uh thanks friend." Sabin said. "What name do you go by?"

The ninja fixed his eyes on Sabin making him tense. "My name… is Shadow."

So Ranma, Sabin, and Shadow traveled south of the continent toward Doma castle the were attacked several times by monsters and Ranma and Sabin saw that they were right in there assumptions of Shadow's dog being dangerous after seeing the it tear apart a monster like it was tissue paper in one of their encounters. When they finally arrived they spotted the Empire's camp that lay siege to Doma castle, there were many soldiers and some were even patrolling in troublesome magitech armor that Ranma fought before when he escaped Figaro Castle those things were powerful and a pain to fight.

"Shit I don't want to fight those things again." Ranma muttered before ducking under cover again as a large detachment of soldiers went to attack the castle. He was quite surprised when the soldiers came running back in full retreat a short while later the commanding officer missing from them. "Man those guys over in the castle must be holding pretty well." Ranma said receiving nods of agreement from his two companions.

They moved stealthily through the Empire's camp until they hid behind a large bunch of crates from there they spied two figures talking one was dressed rather well his armor shining brightly in the mid-day sun he held himself up straight and tall. Ranma could feel the power rolling off this guy and he also detected anguish probably directed toward the person he was talking too.

When Ranma took a closer look at this person his stomach twisted in knots, it was Kefka. At their distance they could hear the conversation the other man name was Leo and he was one of the Generals of the Empire and he'd been called back by the Emperor. Kefka was going to be in command now they heard Leo telling Kefka to not use inhumane methods in the attack of Doma castle while he was away and Kefka simply sneered and threw an insult at the general about being weak. Soon after they had to duck under cover as General Leo passed them and their hiding place.

"That was close." Sabin muttered, Ranma nodded in agreement with his companion. Then the trio heard something that chilled them to the bone.

"You heard what I said prepare the poison! I'm in command here now not that weak-hearted General Leo, you obey me! Now do it!" Ranma clenched his fists till they went pale white. Anger… An emotion he was familiar with but never to this level in fact this was beyond anger, it was rage, until this day Ranma did not think he could hate anyone as bad as he did today, not even Saffron brought out so much pure unfiltered anger. Kefka… the name turned his stomach and brought a bad taste to his mouth. Kefka had to be stopped no matter the cost, he HAD to be STOPPED!! Ranma heard Kefka's annoying chuckle heading his way. He and his two companions popped out of their hiding place disgusted and angry.

"That's inhumane!" Sabin shouted his anger plainly showing with the veins popping around his head.

"There is no way I'm letting you do it!" Ranma shouted.

Kefka let out a loud laugh. "So you want to fight me huh? I'll show you rabble." Kefka brought out a flail but before he could rear back to attack Ranma was there delivering a mighty punch right to Kefka's solar plexus. Kefka was sent tumbling head over heels for a full fifteen feet. The vain general rose shakily to his feet coughing hard before managing a gargled shout. "Guards!" In seconds two soldiers in magitech armor lumbered out from behind a hill. Kefka pointed at the trio before retreating toward the river.

"Get back here coward!" Ranma started after Kefka but his path got blocked by the soldiers. "Out of my way you tin-cans!" Ranma yelled out and his aura began to flare up around him. Sabin and Shadow joined him in the fight. The fight was short but fierce Ranma, Sabin, and Shadow managed to beat the two soldiers in magitech armor, however they had served Kefka's purpose the diabolical general had released the poison into the river much to their horror. Unfortunately they had to retreat as more soldiers appeared to battle them.

It was a dangerous game of cat and mouse from then on as soldiers searched for them forcing them to head toward Doma castle. Suddenly bursting from the castle entrance was a mustached man holding his sword before him and shouting furiously, demanding the one responsible for the atrocity that just occurred. Soldiers the Empire swarmed to attack the man and quickly the trio jumped in to assist.

"Who dost come to mine aid?" The swordsman asked making Ranma wince.

'Great a swordsman who talks like Kuno.' Ranma thought as he turned his attention to a pair of soldiers charging at him with swords drawn. The battle lasted a few minutes before the four managed to get a break between the attacks and made a run for it. Hijacking four magitech armor right under the empires nose and riding them out of the enemy's camp. Soon after they scrapped the armor and headed off on foot into a misty forest where many monsters lurked. For hours they wandered the forest until…

"What the heck is this?" Ranma said.

"It's a train station." Sabin said simply stating the obvious.

Ranma gave Sabin a funny look. "I know this is a train station. But I want to know what is it doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"It must be an old abandoned line." Sabin said looking around then boldly boarded one of the cars eliciting a surprised outcry from their newest companion Cyan.

"W-What is thou doing? Marching boldly forth with no thought of thine consequences?"

"Looks abandoned so let's take a look around." Sabin said with a big grin and entered the train car. Soon after Ranma, Shadow and a reluctant Cyan followed him into the car. Although it was dusty and there were a lot of cobwebs the train car interior was in surprisingly good shape.

"This is actually pretty nice." Ranma commented as he looked around.

"Yeah look like it can get back up and running at anytime." Sabin said. Unfortunately at Sabin's words all four heard a loud but familiar whistle sound off three times. Hair stood on end as they felt the car jerk forward. "What the hell?" Ranma yelled out dashing outside quickly followed by the others. The sight outside wasn't a nice one for them. "Either I'm starting to lose it or is this train actually moving?" Ranma said.

"It's moving alright." Sabin said looking unnerved.

Cyan looked absolutely horrified. "I know what this train is. It is the Ghost Train it transports the passing souls of the living to the afterlife, and we're on it!" Cyan cried out the last part in dismay.

"What? But we're not dead yet?" Ranma yelled out barely realizing that in his panic Cyan had dropped the old English talk.

"I don't think it matters." Shadow said finally speaking up after a long time.

"Well I guess this means we have to get to the engine and stop it manually." Sabin said the others nodded right before they heard a low moaning voice.

"No escape…" Our heroes look around them but see nothing.

"You guys said something?" Ranma asked nervously, but received head shakes.

"No escape…" The voice said again.

"There it is again. Sabin said looking around.

Ranma walked over to the corner of the car and peeked past it then with a loud squawk fell back on his butt pointing. "G-G-G-Ghost!" He yelled out just as the apparition appeared from around the corner.

"No escape…" Another low moaning voice called out but this time from the other side.

"This side too." Sabin said as the ghost peeked around the corner of the opposing side.

"W-We're surrounded!" Cyan yelled out.

"Quick! Climb to the roof!" Sabin called out as he gripped the grimy looking ladder and began to climb seconds later the remaining three followed but now they were on the roof and the ghost were swarming all over the platform of the car and were slowly beginning their ascent on the ladder.

"No escape… No where to run… No where to hide… No escape…" The ghosts moaned below.

"We're trapped!" Cyan said as the ghost continued to climb.

"Well there's only one thing left to do." Sabin said and easily picked up Cyan and slung him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Cyan yelled out. Sabin ignored Cyan's outbursts and turned to Ranma.

"How far and fast can you jump?" Sabin asked.

Ranma smirked. "Just as good, or better then you." Ranma said.

Sabin chuckled. "We'll see about that." With that Sabin took a mighty leap clearing the space between the two train cars and a repeated the process several times. Ranma and Shadow easily kept pace with him. They finally came to rest on a train car several ones forward from the one they left behind. Sabin released Cyan who looked a bit queasy.

"I beseech thee to not repeat that again." Cyan said.

Sabin laughed and apologized to Cyan for the rough ride.

"Well at least it seems that we lost them." Ranma said, but no sooner did he say that a voice called out to them from the train car behind them.

"You cannot escape!" The ghost called out from the nearby car.

"Man they're persistent." Ranma said.

"Well I'll fix them." Sabin said and entered the car quickly followed by the others. They found themselves in a barren room with a single switch at the other end of the room. "I wonder what this thing does." Sabin said then pulled the switch much to Cyan's dismay.

"What are you doing? You have no idea what that thing does!"

There was a loud metallic sound like metal being detached and the train lurched forward a little. Ranma stuck his head out the door to look back and grinned and waved. "Bye now! We won't miss you!" He turned back to Sabin and continued to grin. "Nice job Sabin you separated their train car from ours."

"Sheer luck..." Shadow said as always he said very little and spoke when he wanted to make a point.

"That may be but where do we go now?" Cyan asked.

Everyone became silent before checking all over the train car, outside inside but aside from the small switch room with a single switch the seemed to be no other way to travel up the car.

"This is getting very irritating." Ranma said punching the wall and scowled as he saw it did nothing.

Sabin turned his eyes back to the switch which lay in the downward position. 'Ah well," He thought. "I might as well put it back since the other car is gone.' Sabin grabbed the switch and turned it back to the upright position. A loud rumble and scraping noise shook the car and the wall separating the car lifted revealing the rest of the car behind it.

"Man Sabin your luck is really something." Ranma said with a grin as he looked around. "Let's go and stop this train." Leading the way Ranma started up the car followed by the others. They had to fight against various poltergeists and at one time they faced a swordsman that was dressed in a rather fancy manner, when he attacked he barely scratched the kung-fu suit Ranma was wearing causing much sweatdrops but in the end he was clobbered by one light punch from Sabin before he retreated taking the contents from a nearby chest. There were also other events that happened along the way to the engine.

"Are you going to be okay eating that!?" Cyan asked looking at the food that a ghost waiter laid out for them.

Sabin and Ranma looked at Cyan Ranma had part of a roast sticking out from his mouth while Sabin held a large mutton leg to his. Both of them just shrugged and continued to stuff their faces. Finally in what seemed like forever they reached the engine but when they tried the switches in the car they either did nothing or a monster would pop out which they had to defeat.

"This is stupid." Ranma said as he stuck his tonfa back into his belt after fighting their second poltergeist since coming into the train cabin. "We're not getting anywhere."

"If there's nothing in the cabin to stop the train then maybe we should look on the engine itself." Shadow said again putting in his few put sensible words in again. The other three looked at each other and shrugged. Why not? It was worth a try. All four crawled onto the engine looking for anything to stop the train. Ranma found a narrow set of railing that led to the front of the train near the smokestack shimmying along the railing he found a switch hidden right near the smokestack.

"This must be it." He muttered and without any hesitation he grabbed the handle and flipped it. There was a large grating sound followed by the screeching of brakes. "I did it!" Ranma cheered, but his victory wasn't celebrated very long. The sound of the whistle blew again followed by a voice.

"I will not tolerate your interference any longer you will not stop me from fulfilling my duty." The voice called out

A large gear flew out at Ranma forcing him to leap off and in front of the train. He was soon joined by Sabin and the others who were also chased off in the same manner, now all four of them were running as fast as they could with an angry ghost train behind them.

"Man what's up with this? It's a talking train!" Ranma yelled out.

"It seems rather angry too." Sabin said pointing out the obvious.

"We can see that." Cyan said breathing hard as he continued to run.

"Yow!" Ranma yelled out as he dodged a large gear rolling at high speed. "Okay that does I'm kicking this tin cans ass!" He drew out his tonfa, his example was soon followed by Sabin, Cyan, and Shadow who drew out their weapons as well.

The next few minutes were very interesting it involved our four heroes stopping long enough to launch an offensive attack then running away as fast as they could after they completed it to prevent getting run-over. Then of course they had to handle the attacks the train threw at them. Finally however they managed to inflict enough damage to convince the train to stop at the next stop to let them off.

After a few minutes the train finally stopped and let off Ranma and the others. "Man that was a close one. I will never take a train ever again." Ranma said.

"I'm with you." Sabin said.

"Finally we are off that blasted mechanical monster." Cyan said taking a deep relieving breath. "Now friend Shadow, which way do we take for…" Cyan trailed off as he turned toward Shadow but the ninja was looking toward the rear of the train, and the swordsman was shocked at what he saw. "No mine eyes seek to fool me. Why dost mine mind place such cruel images in thy sight?" The whistle to the ghost train sounded again and began to leave. "No… Wait!!" Cyan rushed after the last car as it past him shoving Ranma to the side as he did so.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled out as he regained his footing. "Cyan what the hell was that for?" He was about to take off and give the swordsman a piece of his mind when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Shadow who gave a slight shake of his head. "What gives? Didn't you see what he did?" Ranma pointed at Cyan. Shadow didn't reply he simply raised his other hand and pointed toward the rear of the train. Following the direction of the finger Ranma saw a young woman and a small boy on the rear of the ghost train the slight transparent look on them signified they were spirits. Putting this new information together with Cyan's rather rude but slightly panicked shove Ranma began to feel like a total jerk.

'How could I be so stupid? He probably lost almost everyone recently.' He thought, Ranma remained where he was while Sabin walked over to consol Cyan. The swordsman brushed away his tears but Ranma could still see the gut-twisting sorrow of loss in his eyes. 'All this pain and suffering, because of one man.' Ranma thought the image of the cold-blooded, laughing, loudly dressed murderer who ordered such an inhumane attack. 'Kefka,' Ranma clenched his fists. 'Wherever you are you better be better be praying for mercy from kami-sama, because when I find you, you won't be getting any from me' Ranma thought, after Cyan managed to compose himself enough they resumed their travels to Narshe. They crossed wilderness again being attacked by monsters until they reached the high point of a waterfall.

"So to get to Narshe we have to get down there." Sabin said looking down from the waterfall.

"This is a pretty big plunge." Ranma said. "You think we'll be okay?"

"Don't know till we try." Sabin said with a big grin.

Shadow turned away from the others his dog obediently following behind him. "I've led you to where you needed to go, we part ways here." Shadow said then walked off.

"Thanks for your help Shadow!" Sabin yelled out waving. "Hopefully we'll meet again!" After he finished waving Sabin turned to his two remaining companions. "So you guys ready to take the plunge?"

"Do we have a choice?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Sabin said. "Not at all."

"Great." Ranma said looking at the waterfall again. "Then let's do this." Ranma bent his knees and leaped out plummeting at high speed, Sabin and Cyan right behind him. The mist from the spray of water activated his curse and after what seemed like forever they hit the water below and everything went black.

To be continued.

Author notes: I know it's been a long time but I finally got it up. Now I'm going to start working on Midnight Ranma to finish it and get it out of my hair. Also a note to everyone I'm planning to start posting fan-fiction at very soon although it's mostly for my original character I'd really like if you guys check it out. After I finish with Midnight Ranma I'll work on Ranma of Shishin and maybe another chapter of Saber-Toothed Ranma however I still don't have the volume 2 so if someone can give me a nice little summary of how Brianna came to be I'd really appreciate it. So far I know she came from a curse that that Gina and Brit picked up and came to be from a wacky machine designed to remove the curse and the whole Grave Digger episode of trying to kill the two of them but a bit more detail would be really appreciated. Thank you all for your reading and supporting my writings.

So until next time.


End file.
